Drilling, completion, and production of reservoir wells involve measuring various subsurface formation parameters. Companies often measure percentages of oil, water, and gas mixtures contained in representative fluid samples drawn from wells to determine fluid composition or fluid quality. A detailed description of the fluid properties and characteristics is desirable for an accurate modeling of the fluids in the reservoir and to determine the economic value of producing hydrocarbons from the reservoir well.
Historically, the fluid samples were brought to the surface for analysis in a laboratory, but recent developments have facilitated directly measuring fluid properties downhole during a pumping or sampling sequence using downhole fluid analysis (DFA) techniques. In contrast to laboratory analyses or surface wellsite analyses, which may require a relatively extended amount of time to produce results and may result in undesirable phase transitions as well as the loss of key constituents in samples, DFA techniques may be used to perform fluid analysis in situ and to provide analysis results in real-time.
Known techniques for determining characteristics of a formation fluid often involve performing spectroscopic analysis at a particular wavelength to measure an optical response of the formation fluid that is indicative of the presence of a particular molecule. Additionally, known techniques for determining the characteristics of a formation fluid often involve performing a resistivity analysis of the formation fluid to facilitate a determination of composition of the formation fluid. However, known fluid analysis techniques typically target a limited of analytes, such as methane, carbon dioxide, water, or groups of analytes, such as alkanes having six or more carbon atoms in the molecule.